


Single Parenting

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kennedy assumes guardianship of little Sherry Birkin. What would Leon be like if he were a father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Parenting

Leon stood in line at Bed, Bath, and Beyond, clutching a "bed-in-a-bag" blanket and sheet set. It was a bright pink Hello Kitty set, with a pattern of lipstick tubes, stars, and lightning bolts amongst random patches of the white, mouth-less cat and her …sunglasses?

 _What would a cat need with sunglasses?_ Leon wondered.

The word WOW! Was sprinkled all over the sheets, and Leon had to struggle to keep himself from laughing at it. What was it with little girls and wanting everything to be bright, super, and pink?

As he waited to be checked out, he mentally went over his check-list for Sherry's bedroom at his apartment.

He stopped off at his favorite furniture store and purchased a nightstand. That was the only thing he purchased there, because everything else was too adult looking and masculine. He went to Ikea the day before and picked out a desk and a bed frame, which he had assembled the previous night. And on the way over to Bed, Bath, and Beyond he passed a Goodwill store that had a nice looking child's vanity and chair. He thought he saw a nice desk chair as well.

"Can I help the next person?"

Leon snapped out of his thoughts and went up to the register, dropping the sheet set on the counter. He took out his wallet and checked his watch, trying to busy himself and avoid the embarrassing sheets he was purchasing.

The checkout girl eyed him with amusement as she scanned the item. "Single father?"

"Uh…" Leon turned red. "Sort of."

"Little girls are so cute. How old is she? Two? Three?"

"No, she's twelve," he blurted.

He instantly regretted it when he saw the look on the cashier's face. A mixture of "okay, weirdo" and "I need to report this guy to child welfare services, he's a pedo" crossed her features. Someone his age having a 12-year-old daughter? Not possible. How could he be so stupid?

"She's…an acquaintance's daughter," was the best he could come up with. "They've moved in with me."

"Oh," was all she said. "That's $69.99."

Leon handed her his credit card and sighed.

"Do you need a bag?" she asked.

"No," he replied, quickly scrawling his signature on the receipt. "Er, yes," he said, realizing he didn't want anyone to see him carrying around a little girl's sheet set.

"Have a nice day," she said after handing him the bag.

"Thanks," he nodded.

He threw the sheets in the back seat of his car and hurriedly got in the driver's seat. When he started the car, he noticed the car's dashboard clock read 3:30.

"Shit! I'm late picking up Sherry from school!"

Being a parent wasn't an easy task, he was soon finding out. How did people do it? The schedules, the laundry, the food…Food! He forgot to plan out something for dinner. Maybe he could order pizza again, but with vegetables only. Kids needed vegetables…

It was nearly four o'clock by the time he pulled in front of Sherry's school. She sat on the curb, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees. Her book bag lay in front of her feet and she stared at it listlessly.

He rolled down his window and honked the horn. "Sherry!"

The little blonde girl looked up and smiled instantly when she saw him. It was quite a change from the depressive state she was in a mere moment ago.

"Leon!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and ran towards the car. She stopped, and as if remembering she was supposed to be mad at him, made a face. "You're an hour late!"

"I know, I know," he hung his head. "I'm sorry but I was out shopping for you."

His excuse seemed to make her feel better. She smiled and ran to get in the vehicle. "I'm starving! What's for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Leon asked as he exited the school parking lot.

Sherry rolled her eyes. "Again? Geez Leon, what kind of Dad are you?"

"Not a good one," he replied darkly.

She sighed and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You're pretty cool, Leon. I know it's been hard for you, but you've been taking good care of me."

"Thanks, Sherry. I'm glad you think so."

She smiled. "What is for dinner then?"

"Uh…Chinese take-out?"

Sherry shook her head disdainfully. "Leon, can you promise me something?"

He stopped the car to look at her. Her blue eyes regarded him carefully and he wondered what she was about to say.

"Anything, Sherry."

"If we're going to stay together, you've _got_ to learn how to cook."


End file.
